The Twilight Zone and Wevid
by rainbow-leather-and-glitter
Summary: Random thing me and my friend came up with while watching Twilight Zone: The Movie. She wrote a Klaine one-shot and I wrote the Wevid one-shot. I suck at summaries.


"Wes!" Wes turned around to see David running to him at full speed holding a DVD case.

"What is it, David?"

"You know how we heard Kurt and Blaine screaming the other night?" Wes thinks back to a few nights ago to when Blaine kicked him out of the dorm to have a movie night. A little after midnight Wes and David woke up to people screaming. They both walked out of David's room and across the hall to where Kurt and Blaine were. They both looked through the key hole and saw Kurt huddled behind the couch and Blaine getting ready to chuck a pillow at the T.V. David and Wes fell back in a fit of giggles at the sight of the two boys.

"Yah I remember. Why?" Wes asks suspiciously.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to watch The Twilight Zone Movie with me tonight?" Wes then looks at him wide eyed and says

"Shure."

"Awesome! Come to my dorm around 11:45 and we'll start it at like midnight." Wes then thinks to himself 'midnight, David really?'

Wes gets to David's room at around 11:50 that night.

Wes gets to David's room at around 11:50 that night.

"David I'm here!" he yells into the small dorm. He sees David messing around with the DVD player. When David finally gets done with what he's doing he walks over to Wes and says

"Cool you're here. The movie is now starting." After a few minutes of silence Wes says

"David, are we going to regret watching this?"

"Really Wes, The Twilight Zone SERIES might have been creepy , how much worse can this be?" David states laughing.

"Uhh Okay so what episodes did they remake for this?" Wes asks

"Um, the one where it starts out with that guy in a bar, not that creepy, and one where those elderly people turn into little kids, again, not creepy, the one with that magical kid... okay that one WAS a bit weird... and then, finally, 'Nightmare at 20,000 Feet,'" David stated.

The movie started soon and the first thing that was really said (not sung) was

'You want to see something scary?' Wes grumbles then says

"Just watch it's going to be so stupid. The guy is going to pop his head back in the car- OHMYGOD THAT'S SCARY!" Finally the guy pops his head back in and has a head that is a combination of a smurf, Russel Brand, and a zombie. When it let out a scream both of the 'fearless' boys have different reactions Wes buried his head into the sofa and David 'tried' to 'kill' the demon by chucking a pillow at the T.V.

Despite that both Wes and David were practically scarred for life managed survive the first two segments. Now came the third. David put his face in his head and grumbled something. A boy named Anthony was giving a tour of his home.

"I guess this ones a little better." Wes says "There going to his sisters roo-"

"David shut up. I'm right here." Wes says making David for some reason blush. They both look back to the movie and yell in unison

"HOLY CRAP A MOUTHLESS ZOMBIE!" The boys somehow calm down quickly. David then screams

"WHAT THE… THAT PLATE JUST FLEW!" Both Wes and David were both now clinging to each other for dear life.

"oh my- ITS LIKE A TWENTY FOOT TALL RABBIT! HOW, WHY THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" David screams.

"Oh, crap... 'Nightmare at 20,000 Feet' is next... we are going to die of absolute terror," Wes groans.

The last segment was rather boring in the beginning. Then came the part where the passenger was trying to resist opening the shade.

"Don't open it, don't open it, don't open it." Wes whispered. But of course their wish was not fulfilled and the passenger opened the shade to revile a disturbing, demonic creature at the window. Then Wes dove behind the couch and yelled

"IT'S A GREMLIN! IT'S A FREAKING GREMLIN!" As they watched the poor guy being driven away in a ambulance. David was on the verge of chucking another pillow at the T.V. when the gremlin was shot down both boys calmed down a little. But then the dreaded question was ringing

"Do you wanna see something really scary?"

"NO NO NO, not again…" Wes groaned "…..Please just cut to the credits." When the credits start rolling Wes walks over to David and says

"Two things David, one if you ever make me watch something like that again I will kill you and second…." Wes leans down to David and whispers in his ear "….I will break up with you." When he pulls away the look on David's face it priceless. Wes turns then walks out of David's.


End file.
